gtafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Liberty City Hotel
El Liberty City Hotel & Casino es un proyecto que la empresa de Yusuf Amir está llevando a cabo en la zona en construcción en Castle Gardens, Algonquin, Liberty City. Aparece en Grand Theft Auto IV, Grand Theft Auto: Episodes From Liberty City y Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars. Historia Antes del GTA IV No se sabe cuando empezaron exactamente las obras ni si había otra construcción antes de que éstas empezaran; aún así, se puede observar que se encuentra en la primera fase, ya que sólo está asentada la base de la futura estructura. Grand Theft Auto IV thumb|250px|Las obras en el [[GTA IV]] Se comienza a saber que la obra estaba cerrada y los trabajadores están de huelga debido a que la Mafia se ha apoderado de la zona, y los líderes sindicales están supervisando de que no haya nadie trabajando; Yusuf Amir está en graves aprietos por ello, y no se sabe a ciencia cierta el por qué de ese apoderamiento. Pero alguien irrumpe en el complejo y elimina a todos los mafiosos y a los líderes sindicales, quedando la zona libre. A parte, ya se estaban dando numerosas quejas de grupos locales, argumentando que dicha estructura arruinaría el skyline y las vistas de Castle Gardens; a ello responde Leslie Mitchell, un periodista amigo de Amir, defendiendo el proyecto. Más tarde Amir se pronuncia sobre el suceso y se compromete a construir un monumento en memoria de los trabajadores caídos. Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad of Gay Tony thumb|250px|[[Yusuf Amir|Yusuf y Luis en las obras del hotel]] Aquí se puede llegar a saber más detalles; tras el ataque, las obras se reanudan y Amir llega a Liberty para supervisarlas; también llega su padre, Abdul Amir, para reunirse con las altas esferas y llegar a acuerdos financieros para el proyecto. Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars No posee la relevancia que tuvo en las anteriores entregas; ha pasado ya un año, y no se ven grandes rasgos de avance en las obras. Huang Lee se cuela en ellas por orden de Zhou Ming para destruir unos cargamentos de droga de los Irish American Killers; en este mismo lugar, va también a recoger a un importante miembro de la triada y aquí fue donde se escondió Zhou al enterarse de que Huang descubrió que él podría ser el traidor. Futuro aspecto Según el propio Yusuf Amir, contará con todo el oro sólido y con incrustaciones de joyería características, un acuario en el vestíbulo que ocuparía desde el suelo hasta el techo, una piscina con decoración de delfines y provisto de glory holes, y un vomitorium de estilo romano. Sus servicios incluirán cirujanos plásticos las 24 horas del día, botones enanos, muebles de usar y tirar siendo sustituido todos los días (incluidos los "chaise lounges con las cubiertas de piel de foca masterizada a diario por la humedad de las vírgenes de Islandia"). El aire es importado del Himalaya. Tiene el propósito de ser más alto que la Torre Rottterdam, algo en lo que Yusuf insiste bastante. Y además, un enorme casino. Misiones que empiezan, transcurren o finalizan aquí Grand Theft Auto IV *Deconstruction for Beginners Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad of Gay Tony *For the Man Who Has Everything *Caught with your Pants Down Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars *Cash and Burn *The Fandom Menace *Hit from the Tong Galería Deconstruction For Begginers-3.png|Niko Bellic atacando las obras Deconstruction For Begginers-2.png|Las grúas de las obras Curiosidades *Yusuf Amir las denomina una vez como "Imperial Amir Towers" pero después las llama Liberty City Hotel & Casino. Categoría:Casinos de Liberty City (IV) Categoría:Hoteles de Liberty City (IV) Categoría:Localizaciones de Castle Gardens Categoría:Construcciones en obras de:Amir Imperial Towers